


Cat's in the Cradle

by eva6



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 15:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13593372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva6/pseuds/eva6
Summary: Ritsuko just wants to play.





	1. The dish ran away with the spoon

"Mother?"

"Hmm?, Yes?"

"Can you play with me?, I feel lonely."

"No, I'm incredibly busy, Besides don't you have friends?"

"No I don't have any."

"Well, you're on your own."

"Okay mother."


	2. The Cow Jumped Over the Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pebbles?

"Mother, What's this?"

"That's a pebble."

"Pebbles?, Are they rocks?"

"Yes, They are."

"Really?"

"In fact, They're practically the same thing."

"Huh, That's neat."


End file.
